Pokemon Steel Version
by ArkainSpawn
Summary: In the region known as Terian, a young trainer and his friends set out on their journey to the Pokemon League. Rated M for language and scenes for later updates.
1. Prologue

**UPDATE: I'm going to eventually redo this chapter because I think it sucks, you probably think it sucks, I can make it make more sense, less clunky, and just overall better.**

**This story follows the trainer Matt, and will be in his point of view, unless specified. Just remember one thing... Bold are thoughts and Pokemon conversations will be _Italic._**

**Prologue**

"Matt, get up!"

Sprawled across the bed, I suddenly feel the covers being pulled away from me, yanking me along with them and I find myself on the floor looking up at my friend, Alex. If it was anyone else, I would have got up swinging. Having grown up with him, I know him better than anyone here in Fordin. "Dude, it's ten in the morning, in the middle of summer, why are you here?

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" He replies with a smirk "Well, if you want to sleep, I'll just go get my starter from Prof Lilly without you."

That's right, today is the day that we finally set out on our journey throughout the Terian region."Ahh crap, you're right." I get up and give my back a good stretch. "Well, let's get going then!"

After I change my clothes and grab some supplies before meeting him outside and walk with him down the road and before we knew it, we were already there. We went in, got our Pokedex, our trainer cards and our starters, imported from Sinnoh. I got the turtwig and my cheeky friend tried to one-up me by taking the chimchar. I still kicked his ass in our first battle. Before we left, we told our goodbyes and made our way to the town of Korthwall. We were also asked to deliver a package there. Seeing that it was going to be a few days walk there, I try to spark up a conversation.

"So how much do you know about this place?"

"Yeah. It was supposedly a fort a very long time ago, but it has been restructured to be a town about a couple centuries now."

"No kidding?" He always was the smart one. Whether being an ass or not, he has always done his research. "By the way, what is it that you think we got here?" I shake the small box a little bit before he takes it off me.

"I don't know, but it will probably be broken by the time we get there, if you keep that up."

I just sigh and put my hands in my pockets as we march on into the forest. After some time has past, my friend ends up catching a bidoof and I initiate a battle with a wild caterpie.

Staring down the wild pokemon, I ready a pokeball. "Tera, just one more time, tackle 'im!"

The small turtle shakes off the string and rams into the caterpie, knocking him into the base of a tree.

I quickly toss the ball at the pokemon and watch it do its magic. Hearing the 'ding', I quickly pick up my catch and start trying to rip the rest of the string off of Tera. "You did very well." After finishing up with the string, I see that she has a look of horror. "Hey, what's wrong girl?"

I turn around and look up and I see them, hundreds of them, kukunas on every branch. The only thing that came to mind in that moment was **You have got to be shitting me right now...** I quickly return her to her ball as I see one of them glowing and make a run for it, bumping straight into Alex, knocking us both down.

Getting up off the ground, he gives me a scowl. "What the hell man? Why did you do that?"

Quickly getting to my feet I grab his arm. "We need to get out of here!"

He pulls his arm out of my grip. "What did you do this time?" Before I could speak, we both hear the buzzing and see a horde of beedrill quickly approaching. He grabs his chimchar and makes a break for it.

I made the decision to try and not follow him, and immediately regretted it. I find myself trapped as I look over a small cliffside, and behind me as the horde draws near. I see the river below and knew that was my only option at this point and made a jump for it.

As I hit the water below, the strong currents start taking me away. I twist and turn, scrambling to make my way to the surface, I find that I can't, stuck in the undertow. I suddenly feel a tug and see that my backback had ripped open, scattering all that I have throughout the waters.

I frantically try and grab only the important items, like my trainer card and pokedex, only managing to push them away. As the only things I have left, I clutch the balls that I have on my belt clip. I start trying to **I need to get out of here! I need to- **

I hit my head off of a large rock and almost lose the rest of my breathe, but I manage to hold on before getting hit in the side by a second one. I do manage to get my head above the water, taking another deep breathe, now seeing in time the fallen log. Close to blacking out, I hear a rumbling, and before I know it, I am being pulled down. As I pass out, I get a glimpse out over the falls, seeing the shore.

I slowly wake treading waters, everything a blur, I reach a rocky shore. I can't move and can barely keep my eyes open, and the last thing I see is something blue running towards me, before blacking out again.

**As this happens to be my first real bit of writing that I have done, criticize the hell out of it, tell me what I did wrong and let me know any things you might want me to do for the future. This is going to be a simple little story, might go somewhere, might not. Let me know what you think! :3**


	2. Reflection

**I haven't gotten any feedback to my last chapter. (Mostly due to me writing this literally a day after posting the first one) Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Reflection**

I feel the intense pain throb in my head as everything comes into focus, waking up in this strange house. I look up from the bed I'm laying on to the rest of the room and can't help but wonder where I am. I try moving, and to my own dismay, sharp pain shoot up through my entire body. I get up, fighting through the overwhelming pain, and walk up to a large mirror to asses my damages.

I first start with my throbbing head, seeing that my scalp is covered with bandages. I do notice a few places where my blonde curls come through the gaps, and the spots of red near the sides. I then look down to my chest, noticing that I'm shirtless and covered with gauze. The amount of bruises seem endless as I direct my attention back to my face. I look into my own eyes, blue as always, until I can't help but look to the scar under my right eye as my mind wonders off.

**I remember this one... Then again, how could I forget... Seems like only yesterday...**

* * *

><p>It was a cold, winter afternoon as I was walking my way home from trainer school. I took my usual route through some backyards and an alleyway, but I happened on to something. It was in the alleyway when I way them, the well-known schoolyard jackass, Randel, and his two cronies. They were always up to no good, either causing trouble to the adults or harassing the rest of us for "respect." I tend to just ignore him in general, try not to get involved, but I couldn't help but to stop and watch this time.<p>

"If you know what is good for you, you should cough up the money now!" Randel looks down to the younger kid, smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I-I don't have any mon-" The small, brown-haired child was saying, before being grabbed by Randel's "henchmen" and thrown into the wall and held there.

"Don't play games with my kid. You are going to pay us for your... 'protection.'" As he says it, his friends just snicker.

I felt my blood boil as I stood there, watching them, too scared to take action.

"I already told you, I-I don't have any mon-" He gets out before he takes a fist to the gut.

"It doesn't matter, four-eyes, because either way, you're going to 'pay.'' He punches him in the jaw and just laughs as he starts crying.

I feel my heart racing as I stare down the alleyway, my feet planted in the snow, feeling nothing but anger at this point.

"Here, I'll give you something-" He take the kids glasses and throws them on the ground. "-to cry about!"

I hear the crunch of the glasses as he stomps on them, at the same time breaking something in my mind as I run in and yell out to him, "Stop this now, Randel!"

The four of them as surprised by my presence, but only Randel reacts, smirking. "Oh, why if it isn't my good ol' pal, Matt? Come to watch the show?"

Furious, I immediately blurt out, "I'm not your pal! And I said 'stop' you lardass!"

Obviously pissed off, he walks forward. "I'm going to make you regret those words you little shit!" He charges at me and takes a swing. I manage to duck underneath and I elbow him in his back.

He turns back to me and gives me a hook to the jaw, knocking me onto my back. I manage to get up before he can get to me and give him an uppercut, sending him reeling back a few feet, before I give him a quick jab to the face. He ends up backing off for a moment, giving us both a second to rest.

We both are left panting as we stand there in the cold. I notice a small glint in his eye, but I don't notice it until it is too late. He slashes me across my cheek with a switchblade, which most likely is his fathers, making me reel back and hold my gash. "What's wrong Matt? Are you scared? You were talking big just a second ago, but now it looks like you have learned you place.. Now, say you're sorry!" He start towards me with the knife, giving me little time to think.

I do see one thing that I can go for, a rusted and broken pipe that lays still in the snow, behind Randel. I make for it with haste, once again ducking under his assault and I grab the pipe. Without thinking, I turn and swing the rusted weapon and smack his hand with it, breaking the knife into pieces, and most likely a finger or two.

I see him move away as he yells out in pain, turning his back to me, before I close in and hit him in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground. I hear scrambling behind me and glare back at the goons as they were trying to sneak away and they take off running.

I return my gaze back to the red-head and watches as he starts out the alleyway, yelling, "I'll get you for this Matt!" on his way out.

I drop the iron pipe and turn to the brown-haired child. "Are you okay? You're not hurt too bad are you?"

He looks up from the ground and makes eye contact. "I-I'm alright... B-but I don't know how I can tell my parents about this..." He looks back down to the ground.

I look down and pick up his broken glasses. "I'm sorry about your glasses. And don't worry, I'll help you explain to them."

He then smiles a little bit, but winces at the pain brought to him by the hook he took earlier. "Th-thanks... By the way, they called you 'Matt.' Is that your name?"

I smile at him and nod. "Yeah, I'm Matt." I offer my hand out to him. "Seen you around, but I haven't gotten the chance to say 'hello.'"

He takes may hand and shakes it as he say, "Yeah, same. My name is-"

* * *

><p><strong>"Alex."<strong> I think to myself.** It has been a good couple years since then, yet it still seems like only yesterday that it happened...**

I take another good, hard look into the mirror. **We have done a lot of growing since then. I helped him learn to fend for himself, and he helped me a lot during out studying... We are older now, grown to maybe around five feet tall, but we still resemble what we used to be like...**

It was at this time, I finally notice a man dressed in blue standing behind me...

**I have put a lot into this chapter, and even had it get deleted on me, so I really hope you all like it! ^^**


End file.
